Many different types of additives have been employed in electrochemical cells for various reasons such as to increase the capacity of the cell, reduce the internal resistance of the cell, and for rechargeable cells, provide quick charge capabilities. Colloidal graphites have been found to be a good additive for lead-acid batteries. It is reported that the colloidal graphite can extend the capacity and cycle life of a lead-acid battery.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an electrochemical cell with increased capacity for a fixed size volume and to reduce the internal resistance of the cell using an additive of organic fine carbon or ultra-fine carbon material.
It is another object of the invention to provide rechargeable electrochemical cells with quick charge capability using organic fine carbon material as a layer on the electrochemically active material and/or disposed in the electrolyte of the cell.
It is another object of this invention to provide a relatively inexpensive additive of organic fine carbon material or ultra-fine carbon particles (1) for use in an electrochemical cell to increase the cell's capacity and reduce its internal resistance and (2) for use in a rechargeable electrochemical cell to provide quick charge capability.